


Hex

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: A belligerent witch puts a spell on Stiles and Derek…





	Hex

The witch was _tiny_. Barely 4 feet 8 inches tall, she was spitting curses, both magical and otherwise at the pair as they circled her, trapping any chance of escaping anyway through the tight space. She had on a red dress, that fought for visual dominance with her fire bright red hair. Her lipstick was as dark as fresh blood spilled on glass and her eyes were glimmering green pinpricks of anger and exasperation. She was angry and very very mad.

“I told ye, I told ye uns, I am just come to pick my herbs to make my magic tea, not attempt to steal power off the blundering alpha of yen Beacon Hills. Just because I am magic dain’t mean that I am to make mischief. I will box your ears and kick your hindsides at being such inconsiderate hosts. Hex your hankies and petunias and make every cat you pass piss in yer shoes, always. Now let me go and end this foolishness,” she said in an admirably sarcastic voice.

Derek was looking at the woman and not saying anything, his nose scrunched at the strong smell of magic coming off her. His lips were hooked into a slight snarl and his brows bunched into lines of apparent worry as he stared at the women. She smelled too strongly of magic, certainly enough to get away if she wanted. But as she kept berating them for being bad hosts, Derek couldn’t help thing that there was some protocol he was missing here and not for good. 

Stiles was busy tapping out messages in his mobile between sharp glances at the increasingly agitated woman. She was shrieking continuously, her tone more offended and angry rather than afraid in any order. When she suddenly stopped talking both Derek and Stiles looked at each other and then back onto her only for her to spit out some words in some odd sounding language towards the two before giving a very smug and self satisfied nod to herself.

“Did,” Stiles immediately squawked, “did you just fucking put a spell…”

Only to be cut off by Peter who strolled into their sight with a leisurely walk and a wide smile on his face as he greeted the woman with a warm, “Well, if it isn’t Rowena.”

“Peter Hale. As I walk and breathe, putting the magic seeks to good use I see. Even bought a resurrection with a few of them ey?” the witch, who was apparently named Rowena and known to Peter, said with a twitch of her lips, suddenly not so angry anymore. “You should keep your pack buffoons in better check Peter, they might just go and get themselves nicely hexed one of these days. Won’t be good for such pretty boys,” she added.

“Wait a minute, you hexed us _right now_! What the fuck did you do lady? Unhex us right this instant!” Stiles cried out at the witch.

“This one now, he has half a brain now dain’t he? The other half already boiled off and eaten off by a ghoul I’d say. Yes, young un, I have put a small hex on you right now which is the just price for disturbing me so when I was mindin’ my own business on my own time and place. It was you who stumbled and been as foolish as to threaten me. When I am always an esteemed guest for all ever of the Hales. Should teach you a lesson to see more than only with eyes,” Rowena huffed.

“Ah Rowena. Fiery and clever as ever. But you must excuse the pups a bit for their over zealousness. We have had some problem with a darrach so they are a wee bit over proactive with magic users. If they had known, I assure you they would not have make such a massive blunder. Our pack is small now but it still affords you the same respect and lien on our lands for your herbs. Surely you are magnanimous enough to forgive them their silly mistake?” Peter rumbled out in a soft purr.

“Hmmmm. Peter Hale. Still as cunning and a flirt. I am not surprised. Very well. I cannot unhex them now, but it will lift by itself in a few days or so. I just hope I don’t have to put another wee one the next time we meet, right boys? Well then, I take my leave Peter Hale. Take care of your pack and your buffoonish pups. I am needed elsewhere now. And boys, I hope no hard feeling on the hex. It will be over sooner than you know it.”

Rowena paused and winked at them before adding, “Use this time getting to know each other better, ay?” before suddenly disappearing in a puff of brilliant purple smoke that left Stiles and Derek coughing and choking till tears ran down their faces. Peter, who it seemed had known it would happen beforehand, simply had walked out of the reach of the smoke cloud so that he was laughing lightly at the pair of them wheezing rather wretchedly.

“She could have easily turned you both into toads and went on her merry way. Good thing I came along in time, huh?” Peter asked them with a sharply.

“I did see how timely you came, like at the dot, as if you were eavesdropping like the evil zombie werewolf you are,” Stiles commented with burning and tearing eyes.

“Now now Stiles. What Have I ever done to make you so distrustful of me?” Peter asked this time.

“Oh, you know, everything,” both Derek and Stiles said at the same time. Stiles was leaning on Derek now as Derek was breathing better than Stiles. Stiles himself felt like he was having an asthma attack like Scott. “What spell did she put on us by the way? She didn’t mention it. I suppose you know?” Stiles asked. Peter just raised his eyebrows two times and sauntered out of the trees leaving them behind.

“It will be something really humiliating, right Der?” Stiles asked into his chest.

“Of course it is Stiles, you bet it is,” Derek replied solemnly with a long sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was Rowena from SPN. Unbetaed. Thanks for reading guys. Please give kudos and comments


End file.
